pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User interface
Gameplay Buttons Android Platform There are nine gameplay buttons (not including the Character Window, Catalogus, & Journal buttons below) that appear at the bottom and/or right side of the screen. Attack This button has a red background, and takes after the image of whatever enemy you're currently attacking. It is located near the bottom-right corner of the screen when an enemy is right next to the Hero/ine. This button was specifically added for Melee-centric combat. Quickslots Primary Quickslot This button is located at the most bottom-right corner. It takes after the image of whatever was last assigned to it. (Dropping the item that was assigned to it will gray/fade the image out, until it is picked back up, or a new item is assigned.) The Quickslot starts with the missile weapon, of the class you've selected, assigned to it. The player can change the Quickslot assignment by doing either one of two ways: # Pressing & holding the Backpack button, then tapping on the item of your choice # Opening your Backpack, then pressing & holding on the item of your choice Tapping assigned items like potions & scrolls, will use them instantly & without a warning window/confirmation dialogue. Tapping assigned items like wands & missile weapons, will first ask for a target before firing, which can be canceled by pressing any of the other gameplay buttons, including the Character Window, via the Hero/ine icon at the top-left corner of the screen. Secondary Quickslot This button is located between the Backpack and the Primary Quickslot. It can only be activated in Settings during a game session. Backpack This button is located at the bottom-right corner to the left of the Quickslot button(s). Resume This button is located at the top-right and is represented by a blue arrow pointing to the right. It usually only appears when an action has not been completed like tapping a far-away cell and then abruptly stopping mid-way through. Loot This button has a blue background and displays the image of the item the Hero/ine is on top of. It is located at the top-right when the Hero/ine is on top of an item above the Resume button (if it's present). Depending on what the item is, the button will either pick it up, open it, or unlock it (e.g. a locked chest). Danger Indicator This button is located at the top-right above the Loot button (if it's present). It contains a number that represents the amount of enemies within the Hero/ine's view. It only appears when at least one enemy is within the sight of the Hero/ine. Sometimes, it appears when an enemy is hiding in the shadows because it is considered in the Hero/ine's view and the shadows are curved to be more realistic rather than cubed to see the entire tile. If there is only one enemy in the Hero/ine's view, tapping this button will focus the camera on that enemy and toggle the health bar of that enemy, and subsequent taps will toggle the visibility of the health bar of the enemy and focus the camera on the enemy if the camera was moved. If there are multiple enemies, tapping this button will focus the camera on one of the enemies toggling the health bar of that enemy, and subsequent taps will focus the camera on another enemy and toggle the health bar of that enemy. Only one health bar will be displayed at a time. The enemies will be cycled through in the same order once all of them have been viewed. Examine This button is located at the bottom left to the right of the Search button and is represented by a red . Tapping on this button and then tapping on any tile on-screen will allow you to read additional details regarding that tile. * Tapping this button and then the Hero/ine brings up the Character Window. * Tapping this button and then an enemy will show the enemy's description, (remaining) health bar, & any debuffs or buffs inflicted on it. * Tapping this button and then a crystal chest will allow you to find out what kind of item is inside the chest (e.g. a ring's gem type, a wand's wood type, or their names, if the same item has already been identified in your inventory). * Tapping this button and then an Animated statue will allow you to find out which melee weapon the Animated statue is holding and which enchantment that melee weapon has. Search This button is located at the bottom-left corner in-between the Examine button and the Wait/Sleep button and is represented by a magnifying glass. Tapping this button allows the Hero/ine to search for hidden doors and hidden traps using up 2 turns but has a possibility to double the amount of turns consumed if something is found. The radius of the Search field can be augmented with a Ring of Detection. And the amount of turns used can be decreased with a Ring of Haste. Wait/Sleep This button is located at the most bottom-left corner, and is represented by a white analog clock. Wait Tapping this button will expend a turn without doing anything. This can be used to wait out the damage received from debuffs (e.g. poisoned), or to heal back to full health with the Seed of Sungrass (tapping repeatedly, until either actions are complete). Sleep Pressing & holding this button will also allow the Hero/ine to heal back to full health, but may quickly bring them either to hungry or starving status, depending on how long they were sleeping for, if the action is not stopped. It is recommended to sleep only where you will have little to no enemy interruption - e.g. inside a Garden, at a Boss Depth before starting or after finishing a fight, , , or behind untriggered traps in the Room of Traps (at a depth that doesn't spawn flying and ranged enemies). The Hero/ine stops sleeping when: * You tap your finger on the screen * Your Hero/ine recovers to full health * Your Hero/ine becomes Starving * An enemy enters your Hero/ine's field of view Desktop Platform Keyboard Gameplay Buttons: * Arrow keys = Move * A''' = Attack * '''Q = Quickslot * R''' = Resume * '''S = Search * Spacebar = Wait/Rest * C''' = Catalogus * '''/ = Default Zoom Character Window Catalogus Journal Challenges The Challenges screen can be accessed by going to the Hero/ine Selection screen and tapping on the trophy at the center of the screen. Ranking The TOP-5 entries of your best sessions, and the most recent death/win; and information regarding your Hero/ine, equipped items, badges, and stats. History : New attack button (for melee combat) Changed: Second search at the same place always succeeds | 0.3.3 | Changed: Landscape orientation is enabled on all devices | 0.4 | : * In-game sound controls * Tiles are highlighted when Searched * "Resume motion" button | 0.4.2 | : Enemy health indicator (tap danger indicator to activate it) | 0.4.3 | Changed: Search action always succeeds now | 0.5 | : Option to scale up UI on large screen devices | 1.6.4 | : * Bright Mode (Found under Settings) * Numerous UI improvements (i.e. Tabs for bags, et c.) | 1.7.2 | : Immersive mode (Switched off by default - only available on Android 4.4 and higher) Fixed: Unresponsive Error windows | 1.7.3 | : Numerous UI improvements, incl. the second quickslot * Item interaction windows have a highlighted button for intended/suggested use | 1.7.5 | Changed: Both quickslot items are displayed in the Ranking window | 1.8.0 | Changed: Scrollpanes display scroll position }} Category:Windows and menus